Area 52
Das ummauerte und schwer bewachte Area 52 liegt vom Eingang den Pfad zum Nethersturm hoch und bei der Weggabelung rechts. Es ist passend als Raketenbasis getarnt. Mitten durch Area 52 verläuft ein Riss, der von den Goblins von B.U.M.M. angelegt wurde. Im Riss befinden sich allerlei Schätze für das Raketenschiff X-52. Das einzige Problem ist nur, dass sie nicht genug Ausrüstung haben. Ab Patch 2.4.3 findet man hier auch ein Auktionshaus. OOC: Wissenswertes Der Name "Area 52" ist eine Anspielung auf ein bestimmtes Gebiet innerhalb des US-Luftwaffenübungsgeländes der Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada: Area 51 - eine Militärbasis, um die sich Mythen und Gerüchte der extraterrestrischen Art ranken. Und da passt es glatt, dass die Goblins in Area 52 an einer Rakete basteln, um damit in den Wirbelnden Nether zu fliegen – also ins All. Die Goblins, die an der X2-Netherrakete arbeiten, tragen Uniformen, die denen von Star-Trek-Mannschaftsmitgliedern ähneln. Die Rakete selbst erinnert vom Namen her an eine Reihe von Experimentalflugzeugen und -Raketen der US-amerikanischen Streitkräfte und der NASA, die während ihrer Entwicklung die Kennung X im Namen tragen. Betretet Ihr die Stadt durch einen der Torbögen, dann werdet Ihr vom A-52 Neuralisierer geblitzdingst – wie in den "Men in Black"-Filmen. Nur funktioniert der Neuralisierer nicht ganz so, wie er vermutlich sollte. Der von Euch nicht gesehene Blitz hat nämlich auch Eure Erinnerungen nicht gelöscht. Area 52 wird regelmäßig von einem Roboter namens "Negatron" angegriffen – eine Referenz zum Transformer-Universum und dem darin auftauchenden Bösewicht Megatron. Und wir wissen ja, dass die Roboter nicht von der Erde stammen, sondern vom Maschinenplaneten Cybertron. Im Englischen heißt die Gastwirtin Remi Dodoso (im Deutschen: Remi Tuduso). Die Noten "Re", "Mi", "Do", "Do" und "So" stammen aus der Solfège-Musiklehre und sind eine Anspielung auf die Melodie im Film Unheimliche Begegnung der Dritten Art. Die Notenfolge wurde dazu verwendet, mit den auf der Erde gelandeten Außerirdischen zu kommunizieren. Ist doch viel spannender als der Name "Mach das so", wie man "Tuduso" interpretieren kann. Buffed.de: Serverkunde Area 52 Personen * Blazzel - Blazzel bietet Gegenstände für den Schmiedekunstbedarf und Reparaturen an. Er steht neben der Schmiede und dem Amboss vor dem Gasthaus. * Chefingenieur Trep - Als Raketenchef Doppeldecker nach Freiwilligen für den Bau der X-52 Netherrakete gesucht hat, hat Trep sich als Wachmann beworben. Unglücklicherweise war nur noch die Stelle als Chefingenieur übrig. Zum Glück schaut Xyrol ihm hier ab und zu über die Schulter. Chefingenieur Trep arbeitet am Raketenschiff X-52 und hat Xyrol einen Elementarenergieextraktor herstellen lassen. Er weiß nicht genau, was man mit dieser Energie anfangen kann, aber er wird schon einen Verwendungszweck für sie finden. Als Chefingenieur der X-52 ist es seine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass die Hauptmotoren der Netherrakete tiptop in Schuss sind. Unglücklicherweise hat er sie noch nicht gebaut. * Kablamm Weitschleuder - Mit der Hilfe seines Bruders Zap in der Ewigen Warte hat er genau hier in Area 52 eine dimensionale Implosionsmatrix konstruiert. Wer braucht schon eine Rakte, wenn man sofortigen Transport mit Hilfe von Gobliningenieurwesen haben kann. Gutausgebildete Gobliningenieure können bei ihm erlernen, wie man einen Implosionssignalgeber herstellt. * Kalynna Lathred - Kalynna Lathred hat die Kirin Tor verlassen, weil sie nach Wissen strebte, das von dem Orden verboten wurde. Es ist mehr als ironisch, dass sie nun gebeten wird, sie mit genau diesem Wissen zu unterstützen, denn sie könnte die Überreste von Medivhs Essenz in einem kleinen verkohlten Knochenfragment wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Sie sucht außerdem den Dämmerfolianten vom Großhexenmeister Nethekurse in den Zerschmetterten Hallen der Höllenfeuerzitadelle und das Buch der vergessenen Namen von Dunkelwirker Syth in den Sethekkhallen in Auchindoun. * Lee Funks - Wenn man in den Zangarmarschen war, hat man vielleicht einen Kerl namens Daniels getroffen. Dieser trägt einen komischen Helm und hört nur auf "der Spezialist". Natürlich hat Lee Funks ihm alles beigebracht, was Daniels weiß. Man sollte sich nicht von seinen feinen Klamotten täuschen lassen. Im Herzen ist er immer noch ein Schurke. Daniels und Funks haben viel Zeit in den Schützengräben miteinander verbracht, aber das war vor Lees Ruhestand. So weit er weiß, ist Daniels immer noch da draußen und mach ihnen das Leben zur Hölle. * Leitender Ingenieur Zischeldruck - Leitender Ingenieur Zischeldruck befindet sich beim östlichen Ende des Risses in Area 52. Er möchte, dass man Dr. Bumm tötet, Astraltechnologie sammelt und einen Vernichterservo aus der Manaschmiede B'Naar besorgt, um den kaputten in dem langhalsigen Spektrumanalysator zu ersetzen. Seine Partnerin Mama Mauschel da draußen im Feld in der Biokuppel Mittelreich könnte sicher etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. * Netheorologe Kupfernickel - Netheorologe Kupfernickel von B.U.M.M. studiert draußen den Nether die astralen Strömungen und so weiter. Dies ist ein idealer Platz, weit weg von den Lichtern und dem Getöse der Stadt. Er möchte, dass seine neusten Forschungsnotizen zu Raketenchef Doppeldecker gebracht werden. :: Notizen des Netheorologen: Nach zahlreichen Seiten todlangweiliger 'Wissenschaft', die absolut keinen Sinn zu ergeben scheint, entdeckt man in diesem Bericht ganz am Ende der letzten Seite eine hingekritzelte Notiz...: Tschuldigung, Boss. Sieht aus, als würde der Nethersturm bald loswüten. Wahrscheinlich wird der Großteil der Scherbenwelt auch daran glauben müssen. Ich bin mir nicht 100% sicher, aber ich glaube, das Problem hat etwas mit den Aktivitäten der Blutelfen bei den Manaschmieden zu tun. Nur gut, dass Ihr diese Rakete baut! P.S. - Ist vielleicht noch ein Platz in der Rakete für mich frei? Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit einen Netheorologen brauchen, wenn Ihr durch den wirbelnden Nether fliegt!" Quest 68: Auf nach Area 52 * Raketenchef Doppeldecker - Raketenchef Doppeldecker möchte, dass man den ultrastarken Dekonsolidierungsstrahler benutzt, um unschätzbare Ausrüstung zurück nach Area 52 zu beamen. Dazu gehören der Hyperdreh-Grab-o-Matik, die Servopneumatische Baggerklaue, der Multispektrale Geländeabtaster und einen großen Wagen voller Sprengstoff. * Ravandwyr - Lehrling der Kirin Tor. * Stiefels - Stiefels verdient gut daran, den Trunkenbolden hier Getränke zu verkaufen. Aber er will mehr. Es fehlt ihm noch die eine Zutat, die dem Gebräu den entscheidenden kleine Extrakick geben sollte. Er ist sich sicher, dass die Ergebnisse explosiv sind. Fraktionen Aldor Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit entsandte Hohepriesterin Ishanah im Auftrag der Sha'tar eine kleine Gruppe von Anachoreten unter dem Kommando von Exarch Orelis in den Nethersturm. Sie hatten den Auftrag, die Aktivitäten von Kael'thas und seinen Gefolgsleuten bei den Manaschmiedenzu untersuchen, die Kael'thas' Armee hier betreibt. Doch bisher hat Ishanah keinerlei Nachricht von ihnen erhalten. Auch drohen die Seher damit, ihre Spionagearbeiten nicht durchzuführen, wenn die Aldor sie nicht militärisch unterstützen. Die Aldor können sich nicht erlauben, dass diese Mission wegen politischen Differenzen den Bach hinunter geht, daher haben sie sich einverstanden erklärt, die Verteidigung der Manaschmieden zu schwächen, damit die Seher ihre Arbeit verrichten können. Doch ihre Präsenz im Zielgebiet ist nicht stark genug, um diesen Auftrag erfolgreich abzuschließen. * Anachoret Karja - Anachoret Karja leitet Schwächung der Manaschmieden. * Exarch Orelis - Exarch Orelis gehört zu den Aldor. Er sorgt für Ablenkung in den Manaschmieden, indem die Arkanisten, Blutwärter, Forscher und Magister des Sonnenzorns dezimiert werden sollen. Er möchte danach, dass man eine Warpmesskugel zur Manaschmiede B'naar bringt und sie in der Nähe der vier Rohrleitungen benutzt, um die Warpenergien zu messen. Auch für die Anweisungen des Sonnenzorns, bestehend aus den Truppenbefehlen und Arkanbefehlen der Manaschmiede Duro interessiert er sich brennend. Sind diese Aufgaben erledigt, schickt er Hilfe von außen zu Tulumans Landeplatz, nördlich von Area 52 zu Kaylaan. Konsortium Die Naaru von Shattrath haben versucht, dem Konsortium beizubringen, die Dinge auf ihre Weise zu sehen. Das Glück wollte, dass die Geschäftsbeziehungen zwischen den Astralen und den Blutelfen im Nethersturm sich in letzter Zeit drastisch verschlechtert haben. * Netherpirscher Khay'ji - Netherpirscher Khay'ji ist ein Mitarbeiter des Konsortiums, der vor Kurzem ein paar Probleme mit einer Truppe von abtrünnigen Astralen der Zaxxis hatte. Nexusprinz Haramad hat ihn außerdem gebeten, ein Kristallartefakt aus den Ruinen von Arklon im Südosten zu besorgen. Seher Die Seher wurden von den Sha'tar hierher geschickt, um die Manaschmieden zu erkunden. Vor einiger Zeit schickte Voren'thal ein kleine Einheit in den Nethersturm, um Kael'thas Aktivitäten genauer zu beobachten. Er hat vollstes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten von Spionagemeister Thalodien und seinen Männern. Thalodiens Bericht fiel recht knapp aus, doch geht daraus eindeutig hervor, dass er eine Entdeckung von größter Wichtigkeit gemacht hat. * Magistrix Larynna - Magistrix Larynna möchte, dass man zur Manaschmiede B'Naar geht und einen Blutjuwelensplitter von einem Magister des Sonnenzorns besorgt. Man soll den Splitter in der Nähe von größeren Blutjuwelenkristallen benutzen, um Energie von jenem Kristall aufzunehmendenn sie möchte die Wirkung der Aura untersuchen. * Spionagemeister Thalodien - Blutelfenschurke im Auftrag der Seher aus Shattrath, der gegen die Manaschmieden im Nethersturm vorgeht. * Veronia - Veronia bringt Agenten der Seher hinter feindliche Linien, wenn sie bereit sind, zur Manaschmiede Coruu aufzubrechen, um sich dort bei Caledis Morgenhell zu melden. Quellen Kategorie:Nethersturm